No debio ser así
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: La historia es la misma, los mismos sucedidos y las mismas personas solo que ahora todo tiene un sentido adverso para algunos. ¿Que hubiera pasado su Logan hubiese encontrado un niño luego de su "accidente"? ¿Y si esto cambiase la historia? Quizás no mucho pero los el cambio factores alteran el producto. SLASH-LoganxScott BobbyxRouge-BobbyxOMC


El primer capitulo tratará de toda la primer pelicula interpretada por mi, por lo tanto el segundo capitulo tratará de la segunda y el tercero de la tercera más los siguientes a ellos serán todas cosas mías. Lo que ocurre en cada capitulo no realmente ni literalmente todo dado que coloco un OMC(Original Male Character-Personaje Original Masculino) lo cual modifica todo, les pido una oportunidad puesto que quizás no desarrolle mucho la historia en este primer capitulo pero en el segundo(donde contaré que ocurrió mientras Logan no estaba) se darán a conocer un poco más mi OC y su relación con Rouge y eso... asdasd

**ADVIERTO** que contiene **SLASH**_(Yaoi-Homosexualidad-HombrexHombre)_ si NO te gusta no lo leas y no critiques porque quizás a otro si le guste(a mi me gusta y por eso lo escribo).

**Los personajes no son mio son de Marvel Universe.**

Cualquier conocimiento sobre mi personaje puedes encontrarlo en mi cuenta de DeviantArt "Kaori-Oc"_(sin comillas)_.

* * *

Era un bar de mala muerte, peleas clandestinas en el centro de este y niñas o niños prostituyéndose en cada esquina del lugar, los adultos allí todos depravados buscando a algún viajero perdido del cual aprovecharse. El olor a suciedad, sangre, semen y alcohol junto al de cigarrillos baratos flotaba en aquel lugar, la gente apostando o perdiéndose en su propia miseria se podía ver en cada rincón, y no faltaba nada para describir aquel lugar como un lugar al que una niña o un niño deberían de ir solos.

Marie llego tras huir de su casa por matar a su novio cuando sus poderes emergieron, aterrorizada solo deseaba perderse en algún lugar y ese parecía ser su destino –aunque no lo desease-. Su mirada se perdió al ver a un hombre luchar, su apariencia no estaba mal ante la vista de la chica más sentía que algo faltaba en él. Le vio ser golpeado sin misericordia por su oponente de una manera cobarde –le ataco de atrás- y recomponerse para ganarse al hombre de tan solo tres golpes, uno que rompió los dedos oponente; este hombre parecía haber estado en aquella "jaula" desde hacia un buen rato ya que parecía tener un buen poso de dinero acumulado pero eso es irrelevante en nuestra historia por los momentos. Aquel hombre fue llamado "Wolverine", la gente le abucheaba cuando al fin todo termino, nadie contento de que ese forastero se llevase todo su dinero con tanta facilidad, realmente era indignante pero así era el mundo de las apuestas.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse al terminar las batallas, pocos se quedaron a beber y pronto las horas pasaron dejando el lugar casi desierto. Marie se sentó en la barra mirando el frasco de propina, su único pensamiento era el de robar aquello dado que no tenia casi nada de dinero con ella, fue mala idea irse sin dinero pero no lo pensó mucho antes de acatar tal acción. El barman pareció darse cuenta y preguntando si deseaba algo más alejo el frasco del alcance de la chica y ella solo pudo sentirse atrapada.

"Wolverine" se apareció de quien sabe donde dado que ella podría jurar que el hombre se había ido hacia un muy buen rato, este con una buena apariencia se sentó a dos bancos de ella y pidió una cerveza mientras fumaba un habano, claramente no era un hombre de poco dinero si es que lo gastaba en ellos. Ella no podía evitar observarlo al hombre y este no era ni lento ni perezoso que se dio cuenta enseguida, las noticias se escuchaban de fondo mientras ellos parecían jugar con las miradas pero fueron interrumpidos por el ultimo oponente de nuestro "ganador", este quería su dinero porque parecía creer que Wolverine hizo trampa u otra cosa, pero no lo sabemos aun. Nuestro hombre se negó pero insistente el perdedor intento de atacarlo con una pequeña navaja. El grito de Marie "alerto" a Wolverine, no, él ya sabia que ocurriría, y pronto este acorralo a su atacante contra una columna con sus garras de acero, nuestro hombre era un mutante que tenia garras en sus manos, acero bien filoso y tres de ellas por cada mano, realmente no quieres meterte con él. El dueño del bar le apunto con una escopeta en la nuca y le llamo "monstruo" mientras lo echaba, aquella palabra años atrás no le hubiera hecho efecto pero a estas alturas sí, sin dudarlo saco las garras de su otra mano y corto el arma, los hombres cobardes se cohibieron y ante cualquier movimiento del mutante ellos parecían que se harían encima. Sin esperar otra invitación nuestro hombre abandono el lugar, ya tenía su dinero y tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar allí con gente idiota.

Fuera él se subió a una camioneta con una especie de tráiler sobre esta y la encendió pero antes de emprender marcha miro por detrás de los asientos principales, por una pequeña ventana, para ver unas mantas tiradas en lo que parecía simular una cama, un niño dormía completamente cubierto por ellas con una respiración pesada, claramente este tenia fiebre. Suspiro suavemente prometiendo en el aire que pronto llegarían a una ciudad y pararían en un buen motel donde él podría descansar en una cómoda cama, aunque bien sabia que su niño no le oiría lo dijo dado que los separaban dos ventanas cerradas. Emprendió camino tiempos más tarde en las nevadas rutas sin saber lo que el destino deparaba para ellos dos pero sintió algo raro, llámese instinto u olfato subdesarrollado lo que le hizo parar.

Enganchada a la camioneta tenia un pequeño tráiler donde llevaba su motocicleta, allí pudo sentir aquel aroma que llamo su atención y unas mantas que él no coloco allí. Pico las mantas y luego las descubrió para encontrarse con la niña de la noche anterior, primero se pregunto si ella creyó que él le proponía algo más con las miradas pero descartando la idea solo se dedico a preguntar.

**-¿Qué diablos haces?-** Su voz no sonó amigable para nada y ella apenas se estaba levantando, no solo paso frio sino que durmió muy mal, y la voz del hombre le dio desconfianza, realmente necesitaba ayuda y comenzaba a dudar si de él obtendría algo.

**-Lo siento, necesitaba que me llevasen ¿puedes ayudarme?-** Pregunto con un poco de esperezan recibiendo una negativa simple del hombre "largo", claro, que más podía esperar de un pandillero de bares mutante, bueno, aunque lo ultimo mucho no tenia que ver. Sus cosas fueron sacadas del tráiler por él con simpleza mientras su mirada claramente decía que no la ayudaría para nada pero algo en él le hacia creer que si insistía un poquito podría ablandarlo lo suficiente para que la llevase a la siguiente ciudad costase lo que costase. **-¿Y a donde voy a ir ahora?-**y tampoco sirvió, un "no lo sé" fue su respuesta, unas replicas más y ella intentando de convencerlo de que al menos le ayudase porque le "salvo" la vida pero tampoco lo obtuvo, el hombre dio media vuelta y se subió nuevamente a su camioneta arrancándola pero no hizo ni medio kilometro, ni dos pasos humanos que la paro como muda seña de que sí la ayudaría. Ni tonta ni perezosa ella rápidamente cogió sus cosas y corrió hacia dicho vehículo para sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.

Nuestro hombre podía parecer una persona ruda, actuaba y era una persona ruda en realidad pero dentro suyo había nacido algo que él llamo "cariño" por otro seres vivientes que a veces le hacia sentir compasión como sucedió con nuestra niña Marie.

Tras tener un pequeño problema con alimento, digo, ella pregunto si tenía algo para comer y él solo le ofreció media barra de chocolate que ella se devoró sin compasión se hicieron las presentaciones, ella se presento como Rogue pero Wolverine sabia que no era su nombre real. Tras un mal comentario sobre el ejército ella se dedico a observar bien al hombre y el tráiler tras ellos, no pasó de ser percibido al muchacho tras los vidrios y soltando un "vaya", Logan alzando la ceja agrego un muy molesto "¿Qué?"

**-¿Él quien es?-**

**-Nadie que te importe-**

**-Bueno, de pronto creo que mi vida no es tan mala como creía- **Aquel comentario claramente era para irritar al hombre, ¿acaso indicaba que él no era el mejor para convivir? Claro, con su maldito carácter todos lo pensarían y no la culpaba realmente pero mientras no dijera nada malo del niño todo estaba bien. Luego pareció arrepentirse de su comentario y siguió comiendo su chocolate mientras refregaba su manos, el primer pensamiento de Wolverine en ese momento era que la niña debía estar hecha un cubo de hielo y sin pensar mucho encendió la calefacción pero cuando intento de indicarle que colocase allí sus manos, queriéndolas tomar –por reflejo ya- esta se cohibió, realmente le dolió aquello, lo único que faltaba era que creyese que era un pedófilo, o violador, o algo similar que le asustase y que ¡Por dios! Él nunca seria nada de eso la simple idea de llegar a serlo le daban ganas de volarse la cabeza de un buen tiro, uno bueno por favor.

**-No te haré nada niña-** Fue su respuesta entre molesta y ¿amigable?, sí claro. Ella negro con su rostro mientras volvía a colocarse sus guantes y respondió para hacer sentir mejor al hombre.

**-No es nada personal, es que cuando la gente toca mi piel pasan cosas y no son buenas-** fue su respuesta y de alguna forma él pareció comprenderla. Tras una pregunta simple y otra respuesta él comenzó a creer que no era el único que tenia tales problemas, ambos parecían temer dañar a las personas con tocarlas aunque cada quien por una propia razón pero tristemente ambos por culpa de la mutación en sus cuerpos, a veces y solo a veces deseaba ser normal pero esta vez no era una de ellas. Entonces ella pareció preguntarse por los poderes del mayor porque no pudo evitar preguntar lo siguiente: **-Cuándo te salen, ¿te duelen?-** A ella no le dolía quitarle la vida a las personas o al menos no le dolió cuando se la quito a su novio, claro, hablando en forma física porque emocional la destrozo. Su mirada se perdió en la mano del hombre, no tenia cicatriz o ninguna marca que demostrasen que aquellas afiladas garras salen de sus nudillos.

**-Siempre-** Un suave silencio se instalo unos instantes antes de que él lo volviese a romper, indagando por el extraño nombre de la muchacha casi le obligo a decirle el verdadero, ella se presento como Marie y él como Logan, también argumento que el niño tras ellos era August. Parecían comenzar a llevarse mejor o al menos el clima dentro del vehículo lo era, ella argumento que él debería de usar cinturón y él se enojo por ello, no le gustaba que le criticaran su forma de manejo o sus opciones de seguridad, él lo usaría si quería. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta y por la desviación de la vista del mayor del camino hacia ella chocaron contra un árbol que cayo de la nada, claramente cortado a propósito. El auto choco y Logan fue disparado barios metro lejos ante la conmoción ella solo pudo observar con horror el oyó hecho en el parabrisas del coche y no se percato del fuego que se encendió en el tráiler, August no lo noto ya que estaba en una nube de sueños muy espesa, ni noto el choque.

Logan se levanto segundos mas tarde, primero se tambaleo pero pronto se movía como si nada huera sucedido, al estar cerca del auto le pregunto si estaba bien más ella parecía no comprender o no escucharlo así que repitió más fuerte la pregunta hasta que ella dijo que estaba atrapada. Las heridas que presento el hombre al levantarse desaparecieron al instante sorprendiendo mucho a la chica más su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era que no podía salir del coche porque sus piernas quedaron atrapadas. Oyó al hombre gritar varias veces el nombre del niño y un poco de ruido en la parte trasera pero no se giro a observar, vio a Logan acercarse lentamente a ella pareciendo aun adolorido o quizás confundido.

Wolverine observo el tronco del árbol notando que no fue cortado y fue arrancado por alguien, sintió los aromas del aire mientras volvía a llamar al niño tras el remolque, sus garras salieron a la luz y pronto alguien se abalanzo sobre él desde los arbustos rugiendo como todo un animal. El hombre fue lanzado lejos por su oponente y este no espero mucho para volver a atacarlo, Marie noto el fuego al girar su vista e intentar de ver si el niño estaba allí y pedirle ayudar más este ya no estaba a la vista. Intento zafarse mirando el fuego y luego la batalla de Logan desesperándose, tenia miedo y joder que tenia mucho miedo, su único pensamiento era que moriría allí mismo y si no era por el fuego sería por el hombre misterioso que ataco al Señor Logan. Logan fue aventado como una pelota contra el auto asustando más a la chica, sentía tanto pánico que ni siquiera podía llorar, el fuego, el hombre-bestia que caminaba hacia ellos, no sabia que pensar ni que hacer porque no podía salir y Wolverine estaba inconsciente sobre el capo del auto. No esta muy segura de cómo sucedió pero primero vio un especie de rayo rojo que dio contra unos arboles asustando a la bestia y luego a un hombre que abría su puerta con unos ridículos lentes que pronto dispararon un rayo que hizo que pudiera liberarse y salir del auto. Con la ayuda de una mujer de cabello blanco ella y Logan fueron alejados del vehículo que pronto hizo explosión, y aun asustada solo pudo observar a los lados buscando algo que faltaba, el niño, no podía ser que muriese allí, no, Logan se volvería loco si así era.

**-¿Están todos bien?-** Hablo el hombre de lentes mientras se separaba del cuerpo del hombre que acababa de salvar. Acomodando sus cabellos por inercia miro a las dos mujeres y ellas asintieron sin más pero Rogue aun buscaba algo con la mirada y eso no pasó de ser percibido por Scott, nuestro hombre de lentes que pronto continúo con otra pregunta. **-¿Sucede algo?-**

** -Falta el niño que viajaba en la parte trasera del remolque, desapareció cuando Logan lo llamaba pero no sé donde esta-** Fue lo único que dijo Rogue pero ni miro al hombre aun su mirada vagaba por el fuego del vehículo y las partes de este dispersas por la explosión, tenia miedo de que haya muerto allí dentro pero de ser así alguna parte del cuerpo debía de estar dispersa por el suelo, ¿cierto?, entonces eso descartaba la idea o eso prefería creer. Ororo, nuestra mujer de cabello blanco observo confundida a nuestro único hombre lucido quien sin esperar mucho más emprendió la búsqueda por los alrededores del niño dando con él que descabezaba entre algunas mantas sobre la espesa nieve con una alta temperatura. Sin esperar más todos subieron en una nave y emprendieron camino a su siguiente destino.

Logan se despertó con una bella mujer a su lado pero a diferencia de otras veces no se había acostado con ella sino que esta precia querer inyectarle algo. Con un buen acto de defensa la aprisiono entre sus brazos casi ahorcándola y tras unos instantes la soltó, no tenia tiempo que perder debía de encontrar a su niño en esos instantes y pronto con ese pensamiento se perdió por los grises pasillos alerta ante cualquier sonido y un poco paranoico por el lugar en sí, odiaba los laboratorios y cualquier cosa similar así que ese lugar no era para nada uno de sus favoritos. Mientras buscaba una salida y algo que ponerse –estaba solo en pantalones y no que el molestase pero era anti estético- juraría que escuchaba una voz que le preguntaba a donde iba pero no había nadie cerca por lo cual solo intuyo que estaba volviéndose completamente loco. Se encontró con unas vitrinas con una especie de trajes bastante extraños para su gusto, ¿Qué clase de locos los usarían? Eran sus únicos pensamientos pero gracia a detenerse a observarlos noto que habían unos especies de compartimientos con ropa deportiva, cogió una sudadera al azar y se la coloco. Siguió su camino buscando la salida o donde podrían tener a August pero nuevamente aquella voz retumbo en su cabeza, no podía estar tan loco así que observo alerta a los lados sin poder creer aun que era una mala jugada de su cabeza, se escondió alerta buscando a aquella persona pero solo consiguió asustarse o alertarse como preferiría que dijeran por un asenso que se abrió de la nada y la misma voz indicándole que subiese por este. Claro, esa voz debía de ser pepe grillo, esa era la respuesta. El asenso se cerro cuando el entro y poco después se volvió a abrir dejando a la vista unos pasillos comunes o mas familiares que seguramente pertenecían a una cosa, de alguna forma se sentía menos molesto ante la nueva vista. Desconfiado aun se paseo por los pasillos mirando cada, la voz le seguía indicando las direcciones y lo único que provocaba era que se sintiese muy alterado más otras voces le encendieron su alarma interna y busco donde esconderse poco después vio unos niños –un grupo de ellos- bajar por las escaleras y perderse por los pasillos hablando animadamente y lo único que pudo pensar era _"¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_ Sentía su corazón que pronto se saldría y al escuchar una puerta abrirse busco otro escondite cayendo –no literalmente- tras una puerta que creyó más que nada secreta por bien camuflada que estaba. Tras esta se vio un grupo de chicos que se giro ni bien él entro sentados frente aun escritorio donde detrás de este un hombre mayor se escondía. Lo saludo y le indico algo de "tarea" y de algo llamado "antropoides" o algo similar a los niños antes de que estos se fueran por donde él entro, y una atravesó la puerta, ok, definitivamente estaba volviéndose loco.

El hombre pronuncio que estaban estudiando física y pronto se presento como Charles Xavier, mientras salía de detrás del escritorio sentado sobre una silla de ruedas le pregunto si quería desayudar pero Logan solo podía preguntarse dos cosas ¿Dónde estaba August? ¿Y donde diablos estaban? Y no tardo en hacérselo saber al hombre frente a él.

**-¿Dónde esta August? ¿Dónde estoy?-**

**-Esta durmiendo en uno de los cuartos, ya hemos bajado su fiebre y descansa placenteramente. Ante tu otra duda nos encontramos en Westchester, New York. –** Comenzó a acercarse a Logan en sus silla de ruedas sin despegar su mirada del muchacho frente a él, no dejo que el hombre hablase aunque sabia que este estaba un analizando todo y no diría realmente mucho, así que continuo hablando. **–Te atacaron, mi gente te ha traído para recibir atención médica.-** Informo con suavidad el hombre pero el otro no lo tomo muy bien.

**-No necesito atención médica-** contesto de muy mala gana mirando a su alrededor, la respuesta del anciano fue un _"Lo sé pero August si la necesitaba" _y solo provoco un fruncimiento de ceño y labio del hombre que demostró su mal humor ante tal afirmación, claro que lo sabia pero no le agradaba que extraños metiesen su asico donde no se los llamaban, hubiesen llegado a un pueblo donde el niño podría descansar y curarse con tranquilidad porque solo necesitaba un buen descanso. Y entonces noto que algo se le olvidaba. **-¿Y la chica?-**

**-¿Rogue? Esta aquí, esta bien-** Y pareció no convencerlo mucho puesto que le pregunto si estaba seguro de ello, claro, no creía que pudieran atacar a August aunque este tuviese linda cara pero siempre los viejos atacaban niñas y no porque fuera desconfiado o algo así pero siempre era prevenir que lamentar ¿no?, a parte sabia que su niño podía defenderse solo si lo necesitaba por algo lo crio por casi 10 años. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de tez tostada un largo cabello blanco que llamo su atención, no parecía albina ni tampoco parecía ser tan vieja así que no comprendía bien el tono de su cabello pero era mejor no preguntar mucho sobre ello, por otra parte un hombre cruzo la puerta también usando unas ridículas gafas con vidrios rojos y un porte de chico serio aunque parecía tener cara de perro, ya saben, parece que pronto te morderá. Y antes de poder decir algo Xavier los presento. **–Logan, te presento a Ororo Munroe también conocida como Tormenta y Scott Summers, le llaman Ciclope- **La mujer dijo un "hola" mientras que el otro tras soltar un poco de aire extendió su mano frente al nuevo miembro del lugar pero fue rechazado. Siendo sinceros parecía bastante decepcionado Scott al recibir la negativa del otro hombre pero bueno, no lo sabemos con seguridad. **–Ellos te han salvado la vida-** Parecía querer convencer a Wolverine que se aun poco más amable con sus "héroes" pero de nada servía realmente, él no pidió que lo salven así que no dará las gracias. Y cuando creía que no faltaba nadie para el baile la pelirroja que ataco con anterioridad atravesó la puerta –no, no literalmente- para sumarse al grupo de adultos. **–Y creo que ya conoces a la Doctora Jean Grey-** no pudo evitar seguir el cuerpo de la mujer con su mirada, estaba bastante bien y era de su tipo, lastima que la quiso matar minutos atrás. **–Estas en mi escuela de talentos, para mutantes, aquí estarás a salvo de Magneto-**

**-¿Quién es Magneto?- **¿De que hablaba este hombre?, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y ni le interesaba si lo hacia, por el amor a dios y quien sea solo quería seguir con su vida con su niño y nada más, viajar por el país y Canadá eran sus únicos objetivos, también que el niño termine la escuela pero eso era otro tema, así que realmente no le importaba ese hombre ni esta escuela.

**-Un mutante muy peligroso que espera una guerra entre los mutantes y el resto de la humanidad-** Logan desvió su mirada, su mirada era claramente un "¿Y a mi que me importa?", porque estaba más que seguro que no era asunto suyo y seguía sin entender porque estaba allí, no fue a pedir su ayuda ni para que lo salvase ni para que atendiesen a August, sí agradecía que se hicieran cargo de la chica pero nada más. **–Llevo años siguiendo sus movimientos, el hombre que te ataco es uno de los suyos. Dientes de sable.-** Claro, esto era una locura, y eso lo sabia Logan quien no podía evitar sonreír ante tal barbaridad, estaba loco pero no tanto ni era tan estúpido.

**-¿Dientes de sable?-** Ante su pregunta que claramente era remarcando lo ridículo que sonaba el hombre mayor solo asintió. Entonces señalo a Ororo y repitió su alias en forma de burla, se giro ante el hombre en sillas de ruedas y burlonamente pregunto: **-¿Y como lo llaman a usted? ¿Ruedas?-** y sin poder evitarlo rio, el hombre mayor no lo tomo con tanta gracia y su rostro se torno serio. **–Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca-** Dando media vuelta encaro a Scott y estando a poco centímetros se quedo, por unos instantes sintió el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo, si bien nunca tuvo preferencia por ningún sexo no era de atacar hombre en sí pero algo dentro suyo, su animal interno, le incitaba a hacerlo pero reprimió el impulso dando un nuevo comentario. **-¿Eres Ciclope, eh?-** y de un impulso que no pudo controlar lo tomo de la chaqueta y tironeo más cerca suyo. **–Te apartas de mi camino o no respondo a lo que te haré- **si bien no se refería al daño físico proporcionado por algún ataque para los demás sonó así menos para el mismo Scott que se sintió algo asustado, no, confundido sería la palabra por las palabras del otro. Miro las manos de Logan y luego al profesor pareciendo rogar ayudar, pero no se sabe ya que no se expresa mucho facialmente y generalmente lo que más habla de uno son los ojos, y de él no se podían ver.

**-¡Logan!-** Llamo el profesor con voz de reproche absoluta, como si regañase a un niño pequeño.** –Han pasado casi 15 años, ¿verdad? Viviendo el día a día, yendo de un lado a otro sin recordar quien o que eres-** El hombre estaba tocando un punto que no era para nada agradable para Wolverine y menos frente a tantos desconocidos, instintivamente soltó a Scott y se giro para encarar al hombre y gruñir un "Cállese" pero parecía hacer oídos sordos el hombre frente a él. –Dame una oportunidad, es posible que te ayude a encontrar respuestas-

**-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?-** Indago Logan, por una parte quería saber la respuesta a aquello que lo ha atormentado por varios años pero por otra parte sabia que no las necesitaba para ser feliz, estaba bien como estaba ¿Por qué escarbar sobre viejas heridas? Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por otras voces dentro de su cabeza, alerta miro a sus lados, sabia que estaba listo para el manicomio. La mirada penetrante del hombre le hizo dudar y mucho, y solo pudo expresar una duda que tuvo desde un comienzo.

**-¿A dónde me han traído?-**

**-El anonimato es la primera defensa de los mutantes contra la hostilidad del mundo.-** Comenzó explicando el profesor. Mientras recorrían el establecimiento mostrándole cada lugar de este, primero le mostro que August descansaba tranquilamente en el cuarto y hasta comprobó si este respiraba bien, parecía estar lo mejor posible que podía estar y continuaron su camino junto a la explicación. **–Para la gente somos solo una escuela para niños superdotados. Ciclope, Tormenta y Jean son de mis primero estudiantes, yo los protegía, los preparé para controlar sus poderes y con el tiempo a enseñarles lo mismo a los otros.-** Hizo una leve pausa para continuar su relato. Pudo ver como dos de los nombrados –los que llamaron más la atención de Logan- entrenamiento con sus poderes y allí hicieron la pausa antes de volver a los interiores y que se le muestren algunas aulas. **–La mayoría de los estudiantes son fugitivos, asustados, solos, Algunos con tales poderes que resultan peligrosos para si mismos y quienes le rodean, como tu amiga Rogue, incapaz del contacto físico tal vez para el resto de su vida y sin embargo aquí esta con otros de su misma edad, aprendiendo y siendo aceptada sin sentir temor. -**

**-¿Y como terminará?-**

**-Eso dependerá de ella. Reincorporándose a la sociedad con un mayor nivel cultural o quedándose para enseñar a otros como integrante de lo que los niños llaman, cariñosamente, X-Men.-** Se movieron hasta los garajes donde Ciclope ahora daba una clase de automóviles o mejor dicho, vehículos y donde Logan no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado, y no sabemos si era por el hombre que explicaba con paciencia a los niños o por la motocicleta de este.** –Pero la escuela es solo una tapadera, los niveles inferiores son algo totalmente diferente. –** Dicho aquello lo llevo nuevamente a aquella planta baja que no le agrado para nada y terminaron en un cuarto con una nave que llamo bastante su atención, por unos momentos Logan se pregunto si el hombre se callaría o le contaría toda su vida. **–Cuando era joven descubrí que tenia el poder de controlar las mentes de la gente, hacerles pensar o hacer lo que yo quería. A los 17 años conocí a un joven llamado Eric Lehnsherr, el tenia también un poder especial, podía crear campos magnéticos y controlar el metal. Creía que la humanidad nunca nos aceptaría y se hizo huraño y vengativo, se convirtió en Magneto.- **Logan lo observo, sus pensamientos e que le contaría toda su vida no habían sido tan errados pero creía que tras aquella porción de historia algo más se escondía, juraría haber visto un raro brillo en los ojos del otro y que su voz sonó dolida al decir que aquel niño se convirtió en aquello que ahora es su enemigo pero prefirió ignorar aquello y solo seguir escuchando lo que el hombre tenia que decir mientras recorrían ahora los establos. Wow, realmente no le faltaba nada a ese lugar. **–Hay mutantes en el mundo con poderes increíbles, Logan, y muchos no comparten mi respeto por los seres humanos. Si nadie se prepara para enfrentarse a ellos la humanidad estará pérdida.-** Hicieron una pequeña para y Logan pensó que al fin el recorrido termino y que podría escuchar el silencio por unos instantes, pero erróneo fue su pensamiento. **–Haré un trato contigo. Dame 48 horas para saber que desea Magneto contigo y te prometo que usaré todo mi poder para averiguar lo que siempre has querido y lo que estas buscando.-** Por unos instantes la propuesta pareció tentativa pero negro con su rostro pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el hombre volvió a interrumpirlo. **–Si no sabemos que quiere contigo August podría salir lastimado y por lo que sé no esta bien de salud como para ser expuesto a esto.-** Contratacó rápidamente y Logan suspiro, era cierto pero tampoco quería quedarse allí, no sin el consentimiento del niño. Por alguna razón que desconoce realmente termino aceptando, quizás porque creyó que sería bueno para el niño descansar dos días en un buen lugar como era este y que socialice con alguien, por otro lado creyó que termino aceptando por propio egoísmo, no quería cargar con la culpa de que por su culpa este fue lastimado. El profesor le pidió hacer unos chequeos médicos y termino por aceptar, y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el mismo lugar donde comenzó con la misma mujer.

**-Lo siento-** Articulo el hombre mientras ella hacia lo suyo, sentido que debía de disculparse en especial porque ella lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente, ¿o era su imaginación?, quizás.

**-¿Por qué?-** Logan lucho por no rodar los ojos, con lo que le costaba disculparse con alguien y ella se lo hacia más difícil.

**-Si le he hecho daño anteriormente**.- Ella sonrió y él no supo como tomarse eso, supuso que le perdonaba pero quien sabe. Hizo un tonto comentario y ella pareciendo fastidiada lo metió dentro del aparato sin previo aviso. Tras unos últimos estudios más le indico que podía retirarse y sabia que de lo que ella vio, y por lo que pregunto hablaría de él con Xavier, no era que le molestase el ser el centro de atención de desconocidos pero prefería no serlo. Sin más se instalo en el cuarto junto a su niño que aun descansaba tomando una pequeña siesta junto a este.

Por la tarde Jean se le asigno el mostrarle su nuevo cuarto a Logan, ella lo hizo de mala gana o eso demostró, él con un deje de curiosidad pregunto por el cuarto de esta que indico que estaba junto al de Scott en la entrada y consiguiendo así información que creyó que debería de sacar luego con algo de insistencia. Con tranquilidad husmeo los armarios y estanterías de su nueva habitación mientras hacia un comentario despectivo del hombre de anteojos, ella pareció ofendida ante ello y le explico que su poder era la telequinesis, y tras saber eso coqueteo indirectamente con ella aunque estaba más que seguro que ella comprendía cada uno de sus comentarios, terminaron por que ella le leyera la mente y Logan no estaba muy seguro porque pero bueno, eran cosas que uno no quería saber. Fueron interrumpidos por Scott quien estaba fuera del cuarto mirando por la puerta, había venido en busca de Jean y la escena que encontró no le gusto mucho, se sintió dolido pero no sabia bien de que lado, si porque Jean parecía bastante cercana al hombre o porque el hombre estaba interesado en su esposa, ¿de quien sentía celos?, era algo que no comprendía bien pero su expresión de dolor fue notada por Logan. Ella se despidió del hombre y se alejó del lugar dejando solos a los hombres.

**-¿Vienes a decirme que me aleje de tu chica?-**

**-Si tuviera que hacer eso no sería mi chica-**

**-Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, eh, Ciclope-**

**-Debe de molestarte que un chico como yo te salve la vida, ¿he? Tengo cuidado, otra vez quizás no este ahí.-** ¿Por qué comenzaron los comentarios agresivos? Quien sabe, pero no se pudo evitar. Scott se estaba por retirar y cerrar la puerta del cuarto del hombre más agrego algo ultimo como forma de ataque. **–Ah, y aléjate de mi chica- **y tras ello sonriendo cerro la puerta. Por alguna razón aquel "mi" no sonó tan posesivo como creyó que sonaría, parecía tan lejano, como si lo dijera solo porque él lo insinuó previamente.

La noche llego sin más. La cena fue al fin junto a su niño quien tenia mejor pinta. August era un niño de tan solo 16 años, su poder era el controlar y el hablar con las plantas, las animaba al tocarlas y les proporcionaba el libre movimiento. Este niño era un pan de dios, Logan lo cogió cuando tenia tan solo 7 años en uno de los bares de mala muerte que tanto recorría, al parecer uno de los borrachos del lugar lo encontró vagando cerca y pidió un cuarto para compartir con este, la lucha del niño por alejarse de su captor no paso de ser percibida por Logan quien sin saber bien porque lo rescato y tras esos, no sabe muy bien la razón, lo llevo consigo. Nunca le ha tocado ni un pelo, es un niño y con eso le basta para saber que es intocable. August se presento ante él con tal nombre pero sin apellido, cuando indago sobre su familia él lloro y dijo que los mato, y que fue un accidente, Wolverine no comprendió bien a que se refería y solo lo consoló, nunca volvió a preguntar sobre ello. Tres años más tarde descubre del poder del niño y un año más tarde descubre que este padecía de Leucemia y que esta era bastante extraña, que la sangre del niño en sí lo era, ese día en el hospital quisieron internarlo y hacerle muchas pruebas, Logan se negó sabiendo que harían con él niño y desde entonces no lo ha llevado a uno por años. Entre otras cosas que saber él niño es muy bueno, siempre ha obedecido a Logan sin rechistar, le regaña cuando bebe o fuma –por lo cual no es completamente sumiso-, también ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido al mayor sin pedir nada a cambio.

Y ahora los vemos aquí, cenando en una cálida charla de cosas sin sentido real, él comiendo una vaca entera y el niño con vegetales solamente, tan diferentes tanto física, mental y emocionalmente que uno creería que nunca podrían cruzar ni dos líneas, en esa charla estaba Rogue quien ceno junto a ellos integrándose en esa pequeña "familia". August rápidamente se hizo amigo de Rogue, se llevaban bastante bien pero eso es otro tema.

La hora de dormir llego y aunque August quiso dormir con Logan este se negó, y el menor debió de compartir cuarto con otros chicos no muy a gusto, no era muy social y no le agradaban los extraños. Desde hacia años que Wolverine no tenia pesadillas pero esa noche tuvo una de las peores, se movía constantemente gimoteando bajo. Rogue le escucho y se acercó al cuarto de este para ver que le sucedía e intento de despertarlo pero sin tocarlo era casi imposible, entonces de la nada se despertó con un pequeño grito y atravesó a la niña con sus garras. El pánico reino, intento de pedir ayuda pero nada salió, intento de nuevo y fue bajo, intento varias veces hasta que la gente se acercó pero para cuando lo hicieron ella había tocado a Logan y estaba absorbiendo el poder curativo de este, pronto cayo en la inconciencia y fue atendido por Jean y Scott mientras Marie se alejaba asustada y diciendo que fue un accidente. El ultimo en aparecerse en escena fue August a quien le cuesta levantarse y presencio la retirada de la niña, observo dentro del cuarto a Logan y pareció ignorar su estado porque siguió a la niña para hablar con ella.

Intento de tranquilizarla diciéndole que él se curaría como siempre lo hace y que nunca podría hacerle daño, ella le dijo que mato a su novio y que no duda que podría repetir la escena, él suspiro y acaricio la pierna de la chica por sobre el pijama en forma de confort, y nada más diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Al final ella y él compartieron cama, ella envuelta en las sabanas y él cubierto solo por la manta, para evitar el contacto directo de la piel, aunque el dormía con remera de mangas largas, pantalón y medias por lo cual no quedaba mucho con lo cual hacer contacto.

Cuando Logan se despertó el profesor estaba a su lado, este le informo que todo estaba bien y cual era el poder de la niña. El no sabia si sentirse aliviado de que el contacto no fuera mucho o de que lo tocase, si le hubiese matado mucho drama no tenia su único problema sería dejar al niño solo pero sí no le tocaba estaba más que seguro de que hubiese muerto, la atravesó con su garras en el pecho, su pulmón fue destrozado, estaba más que seguro y eso la hubiese matado. Si hubiera sido otro, si hubiera sido August no sabia que haría ahora, no podría vivir con es muerte en sus hombros, no a esas alturas. Al final consiguió descansar hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el profesor se retiro.

Por la tarde del día siguiente mientras Rogue se lamentaba y culpaba por lo ocurrido por la noche anterior esta fue interceptada por Bobby –quien creyó su primer amigo allí- que le culpo por todo haciéndole creer que era una simple amenaza y que no debía de estar allí. Sin dudarlo ni vacilar la joven hizo sus maletas para irse pero antes de hacerlo el niño le impido la huida argumentando que si no lo deja ir con él le diría a Logan, Marie le dijo que era lo mejor más el niño insistió que no lo era y que si se iría lo haría con él, no tuvo más opción que aceptar y esperarlo. Ambos huyeron bajo la nariz del mismo Wolverine.

Mientras tanto Xavier aun intentaba de saber que era lo que Magneto quería del Logan más no encontraba una respuesta, Scott quien le hacia compañía expreso su desagrado por el hombre cosa que divirtió de alguna forma a Charles pues él sabia que algo más se escondía tras esa argumentación despectiva. Su amena charla fue interrumpida por el diablo, digo, Logan quien entraba con un semblante enojado y preocupado seguido por Ororo.

**-¿Dónde están?-** Fue lo único salido de la boca del animal.

**-¿Quienes?-** Indago Summers sin girarse, si bien el profesor era telepata él no y no le molestaría que fuera más especifico al hacer una pregunta al contrario estaría agradecido de ello.

**-Rogue y August se han ido-** Tras aquellas palabras fueron guiados a alguna parte que el hombre desconocía y tras pasar por un detector genético una sala la cual llamo "Cerebro" se vio frente a ellos. El profesor explico brevemente que era eso, una maquina que permitía rastrear mutantes en síntesis lo que les permitiría saber el paradero de ambos niños. Todos fueron echados de la sala puesto que este necesitaba una gran concentración y antes de que pudieran entablan una placentera conversación este paso la puerta nuevamente indicándoles el paradero de ambos, la estación de trenes. Se le prohibió a Wolverine salir de allí pero todos sabían que no cumpliría con tal petición aun así el profesor le pidió a sus hombres estrellas ir a buscarlos, solo para prevenir conflictos mayores.

Logan robo la moto de Scott –parecía que lo hizo a propósito pero quien sabe- y con ella llego a su destino. Cuando subió al tren que supuso que tomarían se encontró a Marie observando a una madre con su hijo con anhelo, y a August durmiendo en el asiento frente a ella, el niño se cansaba con rapidez.

**-Hola nena-** Llamando su atención se sentó junto a ella y sin esperar mucho se disculpo por lo de la noche anterior, ella devolvió las disculpas y el sintió ganas de reír más no lo hizo solo continuo su charla pues si iban a huir bien podrían hacerlo todos juntos ¿no? O al menos así podría persuadirla para volver a la mansión dado que creía que era el mejor lugar para ella y no porque fuera una carga sino porque necesitaba más de lo que él podía darle, y haría lo mismo con August si no fuera porque se encariño mucho con el niño. **-¿Huyendo otra vez?-**

**-Oí que el profesor se enfado conmigo, no podía quedarme allí-**

**-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-**

**-Un chico del colegio-** Logan se tentó a preguntar quien era para partirle la cara a golpes pero prefirió de no decir nada aun, a veces es mejor el silencio**. -¿Crees que debería volver?-** Indago con cuidado ella, con una gran duda en sus palabras, una parte suya parecía querer intentarlo pero la otra quería huir lo más lejos posible.

**-Creo que deberías seguir tu instinto-**

**-El primer chico que bese quedo en coma por tres semanas- **Argumento como respuesta sorprendiendo al mayor. **–Y no consigo quitarlo de mi cabeza, igual que a ti- **Las lagrimar rodaron por sus mejillas sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho, no podía hacer nada o eso siempre creyó. Logan con algo de duda hizo un movimiento para abrazarla y al recibir respuesta afirmativa concluyo su acto intentando de consolarla.

**-No existen muchas personas que entiendan lo que estas pasando pero creo que el tal Xavier es una de ellas. Parece que en verdad quiere ayudarte y eso es algo raro en gente como nosotros.-** El tren comenzó su marcha rompiendo su armonioso mundo, se separaron por inercia y miraron a sus lados, August parecía estar demasiado a gusto en su sueño así que estaba excluido de toda conversación o situación. **–Entonces que me dices, ¿le darás otra oportunidad a esos raros? Yo estaré contigo, te cuidaré.-**

**-¿Lo prometes?-**

**-Sí, lo prometo-** Tras aquellas palabras ambos parecían estar más tranquilos. Se repitió a si mismo varias veces que era la mejor para todos, que era lo que necesitaban y pareció de alguna forma conformarse con aquellas afirmaciones. Su mirada se perdió en su niño sabiendo que su decisión fue la mejor o al menos eso esperaba. Mientras ellos parecían tener un buen viaje Scott y Ororo que fueron a buscarlos fueron atacados por Dientes de Sable y otro individuo que se hacia llamar Sapo más su viaje se vio interrumpido cuando el tren se detuvo de golpe, Logan se levanto de golpe mientras le pedía a Marie que despertase al niño. Se podía observar como el vagón se abría cual paquete de regalo en plena navidad asustando sus pobres pasajeros y sorprendiendo al hombre mayor de los tres mutantes abordo.

Los dos niños se apegaron a sus asientos al ver a un hombre levitar y entrar por aquel nuevo camino creado, Logan rápidamente a la defensiva saco sus garras asustando un poco más a Marie quien presiono la mano del niño adormilado.

**-Tú debes de ser Wolverine-** Demasiado fue con que sepa sus nombre para que este ya quisiese rebabárnoslo en mil más su acción fue acortada cuando aquel hombre frente a él lo detuvo con solo cerrar su puño. **–Ese extraordinario metal no atraviesa todo tu cuerpo, ¿cierto?-** Cuando volvió a abrir su puño levanto al hombre sobre los aires lentamente separando sus garras haciéndole doler horrorosamente.

**-¡Detente! Lo lastimas**- Pidió el niño levantándose de su asiento casi como si quisiese encarar al hombre con casco, su enemigo, más Logan rugió un "Quédate donde estas" y el niño pareció dudar ahora su acto.

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?-** su pregunta ahora se dirigió a aquel individuo más este pareció reír su respuesta.

**-¿De ti? Pobre hombre, ¿Quién te ha dicho que te buscaba a ti?-** Logan miro asustado a Marie pues excluyo la idea de que quisiese a August pues sino lo hubiese buscado hace mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Con un movimiento rápido el villano envió a Wolverine lejos haciendo que se golpease su cabeza y desmayase momentáneamente, sin esperar mucho el castaño corrió tras su protector para comprobar si estaba convida y Rogue le siguió tiempo después pero antes de llegar fue atacada por una jeringa que tenia somnífero o alguna sustancia similar dado que cayo desmayada, August grito pidiendo ayuda mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ese no era su lugar de batalla y no podía ayudarlos, eso le destrozaba. **–Esta juventud- **Soltó un suspiro pareciendo cansado de esto, no, no le gustaba ver lo débil que se estaba volviendo su especie por el miedo, los niños ya no eran como antes. Aquel hombre que se hizo llamar Sapo tapo a la niña con una manta negra y la cargo en su hombro listo para irse, August intento atacarlo al menos golpearlos pero Dientes de Sable lo tomo por sorpresa y noqueo de un simple golpe lanzándolo sin piedad sobre el cuerpo de Logan.

La huida de los malos se suponía que sería evitada por la policía más, Magneto, su líder y quien ataco a Logan, los corrió como juguetes viejos abriéndose su camino. Charles intento de descubrir que era lo que quería con la niña y también detenerlo usando a sus dos aliados más fue amenazado con matar a los policías y no pudo hacer más que dejarlo ir.

Scott, Ororo, Logan y August fueron salvados y traídos de vuelta a la mansión, el niño dormía o eso pensaban todos, los otros dos se recuperaban de la perdida batalla y Logan solo demostraba su infinita molestia por el error de Charles, no lo querían a él sino a la niña, él dejo que se la llevasen y puso en peligro la vida de su protegido, se sentía molesto. Argumento que la buscaría y que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, Ororo intento de persuadirlo y pedirle que se uniera a los X-Men y los ayudasen a buscar a la niña y detener a Magneto, él no parecía emocionarle la idea más su intento de irse del lugar fue interrumpido por encontrarse al Senador –quien estaba encontrar de los mutantes- en la puerta de la mansión bastante mal.

Para su suerte –quizás- ellos descubrieron ahora que era lo que Magneto quería con la niña y ahora sabían como actuar, él la deseaba para pasarle su poder y usar aquella maquina que transforma a los humanos en mutantes con toda la nación, era algo que ellos no podían permitir porque el cuerpo humano no aceptaba aquella mutación y los llevaba a su muerte –como ocurrió con el senador o eso pareció tiempo después-, ahora su misión no era solo rescatar a Marie sino también impedir que eso suceda. Logan fue incluido en la misión a pesar de que Scott argumento que era una muy mala idea, parecía temer que algo le pasase al hombre más que nada pero eran cosas que nadie mas que el profesor noto.

El profesor intento de buscar su posición para atacar pero algo inyectado en cerebro le hizo enfermar y caer en una especie de estado de coma. Scott pareció realmente afectado ante tal suceso y no paso de ser percibido por el otro hombre quien dio sus condolencias sin saber que eso le hizo aun peor puesto que sonaba ya como un caso pedido. Jean arreglo Cerebro tras aquel incidente y tras dudar unos segundos decidió que era más importante saber donde estaba Magneto que su vida, e intento de usar el aparato. Scott que salía de la habitación donde descansaba el profesor pudo verla antes de que las puertas se cerrasen y el acceso al lugar se le fuera negado, sintió una adrenalina muy molesta recorrer su cuerpo ante la desesperación de creer que no solo perdería a Xavier sino que también ahora a su amada. Cuando las puertas se abrieron el anteojudo entro sin dudarlo a socorrer a la mujer, insistentemente pregunto para intentar de obtener respuestas de la mujer y así lo hizo, ella averiguo donde se dirigía Magneto.

Sus movimientos fueron rápido luego de ellos, organizaron una estrategia y rápidamente abordaron su transporta, Ave Negra, una muy lujosa y agradable nave. Su destino era la estatua de la libertad, al parecer ese era el punto de reunión. El viaje fue corto y simple, Scott "estaciono" de una manera algo brusca y no sabemos si fue apropósito o por error aun así pidió disculpas. Summers indico que la antorcha era donde estaba aquella nefasta maquina y emprendieron camino hacia el centro de la estatua, como cualquier persona entraron por la puerta más no se sorprendieron al no ver ningún guardia, eso significaba que iban por buen camino. El detector de metales sonó cuando Wolverine pasó por allí y lo destrozo sin piedad, tras una acción de molestia de Ciclope este le respondió de una manera algo infantil pero divertida.

Logan ataco a Mística que se convirtió en él y quedaron separados de los demás, Ciclope, Jean y Ororo fueron atacados por Sapo quien separo al único hombre de las mujeres y ataco a la peliplata. La batalla fue lo suficientemente entretenida como para argumentar que fue bastante típica de alguna forma, los X-Men comenzaron perdiendo y luego comenzaron a ganar otra vez, como siempre, los buenos siempre ganan ¿no?, no. Llegaron a lo más alto que podían, la cabeza de la estatua y allí Magneto les tendió una trampa, todos fueron sujetos contra la pared inmovilizándolos, Scott fue puesto frente a Jean y le quitaron sus gafas lo cual le obligaba a permanecer con sus ojos cerrados y le hacia tener un gran miedo recorriendo todo su ser, podría matarla con tal solo descuidarse unos instantes. Las garras de Wolverine estaban apuntando el pecho de este y Tormenta, bueno, ella no podía hacer mucho sin freír a todos.

Los X-Men le dieron un discurso de que si él seguía con su plan mataría a todos como al Senador, Magneto no pareció creerles y continuo con lo previsto ignorándolos. Logan creyendo que no había nada más que hacer se clava sus garras para así poder liberarse y cae "muerto" en el suelo, Jean grita desesperada ante la estupidez del otro, Dientes de sable se acerca este para comprobar si había muerto o no y este descubre la verdad, al cogerlo para atacarlo él fue el atacado y épica pelea entre ellos comienza en la corona de la estatua.

Logan consiguió devuelta los anteojos del niño bonito y tras una táctica ingenea por Jean, Dientes de sable es lanzado desde la cabeza hacia el suelo por un rayo de Scott. Son liberados pero la maquina ya este en progreso, no saben como detenerla sin que esta matase a la chica en el proceso. Wolverine argumenta que él puede detenerlo y si no es así Scott deberá de disparar, todos aceptan las condiciones y este es mandado hacia el lugar para detener la maquina, su proceso se ve afectado por el aun restante poder de Magneto y tras los impedimentos de Jean, Scott termina por dispararle a dicho enemigo para que Logan terminase el trabajo.

La onda no ataco a ningún humano pero Rogue ya estaba sin vida, Logan la mantiene entre sus brazos sintiéndose dolido y viendo el nuevo mechón blanquecino en el cabello de la muchacha como índice de la energía usada, intenta darle de su poder curativo a la muchacha para que reviviese o se mejorase pero nada pasaba al principio, su único pensamiento era de que había fallado y el dolor que pronto se implemento en su pecho haciendo que su corazón se estrujase solo afirmaba aquello. No sabe bien cuando pero ella comienza a absorber su poder y respirar nuevamente, Logan quedo en muy mal estado y todos rápidamente se dirigieron a la mansión.

El profesor despertó tiempo más tarde, Logan se recupero tiempo después más el colegio casi tiene unas perdidas extras cuando August se entero de lo ocurrido y tuvo un ataque de "estrés" haciendo que raíces desalmadas atacasen todo a su paso más no duro mucho ya que fue noqueado antes de que pudiese terminar de asfixiar a un par de alumnos.

Como prometió el Profesor le dio indicios de donde podría hallar las respuestas a sus más oscuras dudas, en Canadá había un lugar, un recinto militar abandonado donde debían de estar todas las respuestas a sus dudas, y Logan no esperaría mucho para ir, y sabía que debía de ir solo. No se despediría de ninguno de los niños, solo empaco sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse mas Rogue se interpuso.

**-¿Huyendo otra vez?-** Aquella pregunta que hizo alguna vez él ella repitió ganando una sonrisa del hombre.

**-Hay algo que debo hacer solo-** Fue su respuesta y ella demostró su dolor con su rostro.

**-¿Volverás?-**

**-Lo haré. Despídete de August de mi parte.-** Beso el cuero cabelludo de la niña como despedida y sin mirar atrás traspaso la puerta. Se perdió tras el rugido brutal de la motocicleta de Scott, sabiendo que él debería de volver porque no solo una única persona lo esperaba allí, sino que ahora tenía dos personas especiales por las cuales luchar o al menos eso se hizo creer en silencio. Rouge se abraza a si misma observando la puerta cerrada mientras suelta un leve suspiro, ¿Cómo le diría al niño que fue abandonado por quien lo protegía?, ella no debería de preocuparse por ello pero realmente sentía que debía ser solo ella misma la que le dijese eso a August.

**-Él volverá, siempre lo hace.-** La niña se sorprendió al escuchar la voz ahogada del pilar de sus pensamientos del momento, se giro casi en cámara lenta observando así como el niño contenía sus lágrimas intentando de parecer fuerte, el labio inferior de este temblaba como si quisiese agregar algo pero no se atreviese.

**-Sí, lo hará- **Ella deseaba creer esas palabras y también deseo que August lo hiciera, porque dicen que si uno cree lo suficiente en algo esto ocurre, y quizás así él volvería nuevamente con ellos. Con su mano enguantada tomo la del niño sonriéndole y ambos se dirigieron hacia el All a jugar junto a los otros niños que aun se peleaban en las maquinas en una sana competencia.


End file.
